This invention relates in general to medical devices and in particular to a new and useful device for applying tension on an object such as a person's arm and leg.
A prior art device of this kind comprises a basic body which is open in the direction of the pivotal axis of its pressure member, so that the tightening member can easily be introduced and removed. The tensioning device thus can be rapidly applied and released again, after a blood pressure reading, for example. However, the device requires a spring-loaded pressure member making sure that in released state, the tightening member will not unintentionally slip out of the basic body.
A loading spring is easily a source of troubles and increases manufacturing costs.